


Maybe it was right this way

by vale_sweetdreams



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: I don't know, Rosquez - Freeform, Vale POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vale_sweetdreams/pseuds/vale_sweetdreams
Summary: During his career, Valentino always played the game, but now the game is costing him more than before and he doesn’t know what to do.





	Maybe it was right this way

**Author's Note:**

> *Title from Vasco Rossi song 'Sally', again, of course
> 
> So, I felt like I needed to put Valentino's point of view on what happened.  
> 

Valentino wasn’t a bad person. He wasn’t. He just loves the game more than anything in his life. 

He grew up with the bike being the love of his life, with every girlfriend complaining that she didn’t receive enough attention. And he had a considerable amount of girlfriend in his life, always hoping that this one would understand his passion, because he wanted to have everything. 

But this was when he was young, after he won some titles and understood how to play the game, he learn that if you loved someone it means that you have something to lose, or better: the other person have you to lose and if you really love someone it’s not fair.

It was not a bad thing for him to figure it out, he loves his bike, he loves to win and he wasn't missing anything, he was the best rider after all... But then it happened, he saw himself involving emotionally with another rider, the first he could call a friend, the first he told everything and was sure he was going to be just like him. Of course he lost him, if you care about someone you have something to lose and he did. After that day he promised himself he will never be friends with another rider, he couldn't feel the pain again. 

And 2013 happened. He really saw the boy for the first time after the first race and fuck, he had never feeling something like that. It was different, not like with Marco, it was a different feeling and he was caught by the end of the season, when he saw himself again with another rider, but this time with something extra: with love.

How could he fall for Marc? How could he love so much someone who was his rival and much younger? At those moments he didn't care, he was enjoying the moment that he never thought about the risk. Marc wasn’t racing for him, he wasn’t his future on track, he was someone who has racing against him. The parties after Marc victories wasn’t something that warned him, otherwise, it was something he enjoyed, he loved seeing Marc win, even if it meant that he lost. Yeah, he was too far in love with the boy.

2015 was being the best for him, finally he started to win and get a real fight for the championship, and what made him even more happy was that the Spaniard was with him. But then everything, like always, came to an end. They found themselves fighting and Valentino accused him on trying to make him lose the championship. How could he? They were so happy, so in love. He was so lost in the angry and heat of the moment that he said some words that he couldn’t take back, even if he wanted so bad. He lost everything, again. He lost the championship and the love of his life.

The time without him was the worst. During the winter, alone, he had to spend time with Uccio and some other friends remembering him what happened and once again, them telling him he needed to focus, to “play the game”, that he needed to forget what happened, forget him. Yeah, he needed. By the time the preseason started,  _he was fresh as new,_  or at least it was what he told himself and the rest of the world.

And then Barcelona happened and watch another rider die on track, it destroyed him. That night, alone, in his motorhome, he remembered everything that happened to him, how he lost Marco and then how he lost Marc. But Marc wasn’t a past, he was still here and when he thought about a way to make things better with him, he showed up in his door, offering comfort, just like before, like what happened with them in Sepang had never happened. 

When he won, they shake hands, to show the world they were finally ok. He was finally ok. He thought, maybe this time, maybe with everybody telling him he was mistaken in forgiving him, in getting back with him... especially with Uccio saying that he wasn’t worth it, that his feelings were not real and his using him only to play.

Valentino wasn’t a bad person. He only wanted to play the game. But now, he is getting old, and he knows he can’t win as much as before. He needs the other part of his life, he needs someone to be with him, and Marc was just perfect.

He wasn’t a bad person. But it happened again. He saw Marc on track and suddenly he crashed, he didn’t have the time to think, and again, in the heat of the moment, again, again, again... why had he to be so stupid? He listened his own words, he knew he was mean, he didn’t want to have done it, only if he could take it back. Again. 

His friends, his team, behaviour wasn’t helping him either, they kept saying things like “we told you so"... he just wanted to disappear. 

He wasn’t a bad person, he just needed to keep his life, his racing, and he decided to ignore the feeling, ignore him. He knew it was so bad for the sport, but the fans like this way, his friends like this way, his team like this way. But he didn’t.

When he saw his interview, telling that he wanted to make peace...  _Fuck, Marc, why now? Can’t you focus on racing? Can’t you wait?_

It is his home race, he needs all the focus he can get, but the questions the journalists kept asking, wasn’t helping, he just wanted to yell at them and say that they don’t have the right to ask him about Marc.

At the end, it was kind of what he did. A journalist asked, Marc offered, but he couldn’t, he just couldn’t do it in front of everybody, and he said, he said he has nothing to prove... He just couldn’t.

He felt Marc was hurt. Deep down he knew that he needed to learn to focus on “the game” and just fucking win it, like he is already doing. Maybe it was right this way, maybe it’s better for Marc to be disappointed now, but stronger after. It was in his mind the whole day, he kept thinking  _maybe it is for the best, I did it because I care about him_.

But Valentino wasn’t a bad person. At the end he let his pride behind and went to him, to explain everything. And he stayed with him. Not forever, he knew. But enough to try to make him understand. 

Maybe one day they will be like before, but not now, now Marc doesn’t need to think about him, he needs to think about his own life. And that was what he told him. Maybe it was right this way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading it to the end. Hope you liked it.


End file.
